


Droga zostaje w tyle

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [16]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Friendship, Home, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Smuga i Karscy, Team as Family, Wracam (Lasery), na szybko przez całą sagę, some things never change, to nie jest takie proste ogarnąć tych ludzi ok, trochę angstu, trochę rozmyślań
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Trochę rozmyślań o tym, czym jest dom i dlaczego niektórzy go nie mają, wplecione w fabułę sagi od trochę innej strony.Zawarty fragment książki "Tomek w krainie kangurów"
Relationships: Jan Smuga & Andrzej Wilmowski
Series: Wilmuga One shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Droga zostaje w tyle

\- Kto u licha zostawił zapalone… - Hakenbeck zatrzymał się w progu pracowni kartograficznej, gdy dotarło do niego, że nie tyle ktoś zapomniał zgasić światło, co ktoś jeszcze po prostu nie wyszedł z budynku – Smuga!  
Zgarbiony nad ławą kreślarską człowiek podskoczył nerwowo, wyrwany z zadumy. Uniósł lekko podpuchnięte z braku snu oczy, zamrugał kilkukrotnie, by wyostrzyć wzrok na sylwetce pracodawcy.  
\- Dzień dobry? – zaryzykował.  
\- No chyba bardziej: dobranoc. Ja nic nie mam do pracoholików, ale jest niemal północ, idźże człowieku już…  
\- Gdzie mam iść? – chyba się nie zrozumieli, bo młody treser wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Do domu, a gdzie niby? – Hakenbeck załamał ręce.  
Ze spojrzenia łowcy zniknęła pewność siebie. Machinalnie pokiwał głową, opuścił wzrok na mapę.  
\- Oczywiście, już idę, tylko pochowam wszystko.  
\- No nie wyganiam cię, ani nic… ale…  
\- Tak, ma pan rację, powinienem już pójść – mruknął, szybko składając wszystko ze stołu.  
Dyrektor z jakimś poczuciem winy widział w tym ruchu suche wykonywanie rozkazu. Znał tego człowieka dwa lata i nadal nie był w stanie odgadnąć, co dzieje się w jego głowie.   
\- Idź do domu, odpocznij – złagodził więc całą sytuację, może nawet przyjacielsko dodał – Czekają na ciebie, już noc.  
Dłonie podróżnika na chwilę zastygły w bezruchu. Bardzo powoli podniósł wzrok na Hakenbecka. Pokręcił głową.  
\- Tym niech się pan nie martwi.  
\- Przywykli? – spróbował łagodnie dyrektor, chcąc wreszcie dowiedzieć się choćby zdania więcej o nim.  
Gorzki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
\- Nie, proszę pana, po prostu na mnie nikt nie czeka – pochylił się nad rulonem, dokończył wiązanie futerału – Nieważne, o której wrócę, mieszkanie wciąż będzie jednakowo puste – odłożył mapy, zamknął szafę – Nie idzie pan do domu, dyrektorze? – spytał, zupełnie zapominając o wcześniejszym temacie – Proszę iść, zamknę i pogaszę wszystko. Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc – odparł tylko dyrektor zoo bardzo cicho.   
I już nigdy więcej nie polecił Smudze „iść do domu”. Nigdy więcej nie próbował wygonić go z pracowni, gdy wychodząc wieczorem widział, że w oknie na piętrze wciąż się świeci.  
****  
\- Jest dobrze, jest bardzo dobrze… wspaniale… oddychaj, tylko mi ładnie oddychaj…   
\- Njs mi…  
\- Masz przebite płuco, nic nie mów – Wilmowskiemu drżały lekko ręce, gdy docisnął prowizoryczny opatrunek uciskowy do krwawiącej obficie rany.   
Oparty o kamienny masyw urwiska, Smuga głębiej nabrał powietrza, lekko się skrzywił, ale podjął próbę ponownie:  
\- Sphokoh…  
\- Janie, zamknij się po prostu! – niemal krzyknął na niego geograf, usiłując jedną ręką wyszarpać z torby podróżnej apteczkę.   
Do pieprzonej cholery nie pisał się na to! To miał być „spacerek po dżungli” a nie cholerny bieg z przeszkodami, podczas którego musiał zorientować się, że przyjaciel w najlepsze sobie krwawi, bo oberwał jeszcze w skalnych ruinach przeklętego miasta.  
Parny gorąc nocy zaciskał się wokół nich. Niemal nic nie widział, ręce mu się trzęsły, a ciepła, lepka krew wciąż zalewała mu palce. Wszędzie pachniało krwią. Krwią, potem, brudem tamtego lochu i jakimś egzotycznym czymś. Pieprzyć puszczę amazońską, poważnie!  
Na szczęście kula przeszła na wylot, nie musiał jej wyjmować. Po omacku umył ranę, potem wydobył z czeluści bagażu flaszkę spirytusu.  
\- Zaboli – ostrzegł ułamek sekundy przed starannym zdezynfekowaniem rany, aż ranny zapewne ujrzał świeczki przed oczami.   
Smuga wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, ale posłusznie się nie odezwał. Poczekał, aż Wilmowski założył opatrunek, kilka razy próbując go dokleić. W końcu zniecierpliwiony pociął na pasy okrwawioną już i tak doszczętnie koszulę przyjaciela i zawiązał nią starannie cały prawy bark.  
\- Trzyma się - uznał, ocierając twarz spoconą z nerwów, upału i morderczego biegu pod leśny grzbiet. Gdyby mieli więcej światła, Smuga ujrzałby, jak tym instynktownym ruchem geograf rozsmarował sobie po czole jego krew i ciemną ziemię, na której siedzieli.  
\- Dziękuję… - wyszemrał z wysiłkiem ranny.  
\- Nic nie mów… płuco – Wilmowski zamachał dłonią, wyczerpany usiadł obok niego.  
Upiorna dżungla szumiała nocnym życiem wokół nich. Smuga przymknął oczy, dał im obu chwilę na złapanie oddechu, nim odezwał się ponownie, powoli wymawiając słowa szeptem:  
\- Musimy… iść… dalej… pogoń i…  
\- Powinni zorientować się rano, że nawialiśmy, tak?  
\- Ktoś… strzelał…  
\- Tak, ale go zastrzeliłeś, tak?  
\- Taaa-k, ale strzały… słychać i… - ranny z wysiłkiem oparł się o skałę, wstał powoli – Chodź…my…   
Skrywając ból założył kurtkę na siebie, potem podniósł z ziemi sztucer. Z lekką naganą otrzepał go z ziemi, zaszemrał na Wilmowskiego cicho:  
\- Nigdy… nie rzu…caj… broni… w błoto…  
Wilmowski, który był po raz pierwszy na innym kontynencie, niemal został złożony w ofierze indiańskim bóstwom, w które niekoniecznie wierzył, a teraz był w jasną cholerę zmęczony, obolały i zirytowany, odsyknął tylko:  
\- I nie gadaj z dziurą w płucu!  
\- To… nic… takiego…  
\- Jasne, oczywiście, idź już cholera! – Andrzej z rozpaczą zacisnął dłonie, a potem ruszył szybkim krokiem w gąszcz, pilnując się, by nie zgubić go czasem w ciemnościach.  
Ale nie uszli daleko. Smuga znalazł szczelinę w skałach nieco nad półką, na której przystanęli. Nie mówił nic, wskazał tylko dziurę ruchem głowy.  
Wilmowski bez zbędnych pytań władował się w kryjówkę, ale w pierwszej chwili ułożył torbę pod ścianą – nie chciało mu się już nawet komentować tego, że uciekając z lochy, przyjaciel wrócił się jeszcze na pięterko po broń i ekwipunek. Prowizorycznie zasłonił kamienie w kącie. Wyjął koc i stanowczo wskazał kąt rannemu.  
\- Połóż się. Straciłeś dużo krwi. Nie wychłodź organizmu, nie mów, oddychaj powoli. I musisz dużo pić. I idziemy do pierwszego lekarza, na którego się natkniemy.  
\- Nic… mi nie… będzie… serio…  
\- Oczywiście. A teraz się kładź.   
Smuga powoli, bardzo powoli się położył, by nie urazić bardziej barku. Jego wzrok szybko przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, widział więc wyraźnie jak nerwowo Wilmowski przebierał palcami po materiale kurtki.  
\- Andrze…ju… to nic… naprawdę… - wydusił słabo, jakby z nich dwóch to bardziej geograf potrzebował zapewnienia, ze wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Jesteśmy w cholernej dżungli, a ty masz dziurę na wylot, ja nie umiem szyć ludzi, coraz gorzej mówisz i…  
\- Shhhhh… - upaćkana krwią i błotem, zimna ręka oparła się o jego dygoczącą dłoń – Oddychaj… nie nakręca…j się… tak…k. B-będzie… dobrze… obiecuję…  
Wilmowski złapał głębszy oddech, powoli pokiwał głową. Uspokoił się, dłonie przestały mu drżeć. Spojrzał na niego już łagodniej, lekko oddał uścisk dłoni.  
\- Masz mi odpocząć. I się trzymać. Wyjdziemy z tego, najdalej pojutrze dotrzemy do stacji kolejowej. I potem szpital… i nie chcę nawet słyszeć, że zostajesz tutaj na dłużej. Koniec wyprawy, wracamy do domu.  
Ranny zabrał rękę, a potem uśmiechnął się blado. Oparł głowę o torbę, bezgłosie westchnął, pomimo obolałego barku.  
\- Ta.. wracamy… do Hamburga.  
Nie do domu.  
Żeby do czegoś wrócić, trzeba to najpierw mieć.

****

Sam właściwie nie wiedział, czemu tak spanikował, gdy nie zobaczył go w pokoju w mieszkaniu, które dla wygody ogarnęli do wynajęcia we dwójkę, skoro i tak najczęściej dzielili ze sobą większość dni. Wrócił przecież późno, nieobecność Wilmowskiego powinna go tylko zdziwić…  
Zerknął uważniej. Wilmowski odłączył się od niego na stacji, pobiegł na pocztę nadać list do żony i przy okazji miał kupić coś zjadliwego na drugi dzień. Kupił.  
Czyli wrócił. Był w mieszkaniu.  
Nie było żadnej kartki, żadnego znaku czy wskazówki, czemu i gdzie polał o tej godzinie.  
Ale z jakiegoś powodu Smuga wyszedł z budynku, tknięty jakimś przeczuciem ruszył przeszukać pobliską ulicę, przeszedł dwie przecznice w każdą stronę… a potem pobiegł nad Łabę, na bulwary, gdzie w sumie całkiem często niosło Wilmowskiego, gdy rozmyślał o czymś, albo po prostu chciał odpocząć.  
Kiedyś powiedział mu, że to mu trochę przypomina Wisłę…  
Więc instynktownie Smuga pobiegł właśnie tam, rozglądając się poddenerwowany wokoło. Dzień już odchodził w zapomnienie, mrok nocy gęstniał z każdą chwilą.  
Zapalono latarnie uliczne.  
Wpadł na alejkę z klombami nad rzeką, gdy było już niemal całkowicie ciemno. Z ulgą wyłapał na posępnym tle siedzącą na ławce, znajomą sylwetkę.   
Ale już nie biegł, zwolnił i niemal z ociąganiem podszedł do niego, gdy tylko wychwycił więcej detali.  
Wilmowski siedział skulony, z pochyloną głową opartą na rękach. W prawej dłoni coś trzymał, kurczowo wręcz mnąc w palcach. Nie słyszał go…  
Smuga bardzo powoli podszedł do ławki. Nic nie powiedział. Ocenił w jak wielkim bólu zawarte były dłonie na kawałku papieru, jak mocno, instynktownie zgiął obręcz barkową, jakby choć to mogło mu pomóc w ukojeniu cierpienia.  
Bardzo powoli usiadł na drugim końcu ławki, cholernie spięty i niemający pojęcia, co właściwie powinien zrobić w takiej chwili. O co miałby spytać? Przecież widział, że nic nie jest w porządku, widział, że coś się dzieje.  
Nagle Wilmowski wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń z kartką, nie unosząc na niego głowy. Czyli jednak go słyszał, jednak wyczuł jego obecność. Dłoń mu drżała. Smuga delikatnie wyjął z niej papier, bez większego zdziwienia widząc teraz, że był to list.  
Od Karskich.  
Jeszcze nim go otworzył, wiedział, co w nim znajdzie… dostał kiedyś dwa podobne listy zza żelaznego muru… jeden z suchą informacją o wywózce Michała… a drugi o jego śmierci.  
Miał ochotę po prostu kogoś zabić, gdy przeczytał pierwsze słowa. Kogoś, kto by krzyczał… żeby komuś zadać równie mocny ból, by ktoś krwawił, by skucząc z rozpaczy szarpał się bezsilnie… jak oni… żeby ktoś choć śladowo poczuł jak cholernie to boli…  
„Z żalem zawiadamiamy…”  
Skurwiele.  
Mimo współczucia dla przyjaciela i też rodziny jego żony, Smuga miał w głowie tylko to jedno słowo. List od Karskich był suchy, krótki i do bólu oficjalny.  
Nawet nie stać ich było na walony bardziej osobisty list. Nic. Ani słowa. Ani jednego, cholernego słowa od siebie.  
A nie…  
Odwrócił stronę. I się w nim zagotowało. Zawarł dłonie, zza zaciśniętych szczęk wyrwał mu się jeden syk:  
\- Suka.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał pani Karskiej, ale już czuł, ze jej nienawidzi. Na odwrocie listu ołówkiem nabazgrane było kilka zdań:  
„Gdybyś nie podpadł władzy, Anna wciąż by żyła. Gdybyś nie dawał jej nadziei, nie wykończyłaby się. Moja siostra umarła, bo próbowała dogonić cię i odzyskać. Nie pisz do nas… nie mam siły na to i nie będę umiała ci i tak odpisać.   
Tomek zostaje u nas, póki jest dzieckiem. Ta sprawa nie podlega dyskusji. J.K.”  
Odetchnął głęboko, odłożył list obok na ławkę. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, po prostu nie wiedział. Bardzo powoli wrócił spojrzeniem na Wilmowskiego.  
\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda, tak? – spytał wreszcie cicho.  
Andrzej zawarł dłonie brutalnie, z nieludzkim wysiłkiem wydobył z siebie głos:  
\- Nic nie mów. Proszę.  
Więc Smuga zamilkł, nie wiedząc po prostu, jak mógłby okazać mu swoje wsparcie. Po długiej chwili spiętego siedzenia obok niego, sięgnął dłonią do jego barku i oparł ją delikatnie.  
Nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji. Ale nie zabrał ręki.  
Siedzieli w ciszy, wokoło zapadała chłodna noc.  
\- Wysłałem im list… - głos Wilmowskiego był cichy, wyzuty z emocji, odarty po prostu ze wszystkiego – Dzisiaj… dopiero co… że możemy… załatwiać już papiery. Wróciłem do domu i… i czekała poczta – dopiero tu zachłysnął się oddechem i urwał, powoli pokręcił głową.   
\- R… rozumiem… - szepnął słabo Smuga.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz! – syk był już dużo mniej opanowany, przesycony bólem – Nic! Spóźniłem się może o miesiąc…!  
\- To nie była twoja wina…  
\- Prosiłem, nie mów nic!! – Wilmowski głośno wciągnął powietrze przez zawarte szczęki.   
Podróżnik zamilkł ponownie, niepewnie zastygł z ręką na jego ramieniu i wzrokiem skupionym na pochylonej uparcie głowie. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co począć.  
\- Może trzeba było zaryzykować od razu… - Wilmowski odezwał się znów, cicho i bardziej do siebie niż do niego – Może niepotrzebnie czekałem… może… może gdybym…  
\- To naprawdę nie była twoja wina, And…  
\- Czy ty potrafisz się zamknąć, jak o to proszę?!  
Zapadła cisza. Smuga odruchowo cofnął się na dźwięk rozgniewanego głosu, ale jego dłoń wciąż została na barku Wilmowskiego. Już się nie odezwał.  
W milczeniu słuchał, jak przyjaciel podjął coraz ciszej, coraz słabiej, z coraz większym trudem wymawiając słowa.  
\- Mogłem ich ocalić… mogłem ich zabrać… zaryzykować… od razu, albo gdy już spotkałem ciebie… nie czekać, nie szukać pracy, po prostu od razu… nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, ja tylko… ja chciałem, by ryzyko było najmniejsze… chciałem ich ocalić i… i… cholera jasna, został mi tylko miesiąc! Jeden miesiąc… jeden… jeden kurwa miesiąc… - jego głos się załamał, słowa stały się niezrozumiałe.  
W końcu i on umilkł. Tylko jego pochylone plecy odrobinę drżały, Smuga wyczuwał to wyraźnie pod swoją dłonią. Ale nie rzekł nic. Posłusznie w ciszy patrzył na niemą rozpacz przyjaciela. Nie chciał znów ryzykować jego gniewu, nie chciał tylko dokładać mu bólu. To nie miało być ostatnie ich starcie podczas trudnego roku, który właśnie się zaczynał… to był ledwie początek najdłuższych dni i najmroczniejszych nocy… spędzanych w ciszy, albo w nerwowej, niezręcznej atmosferze, wypełnionych niezrozumieniem i bezruchem.   
Dla nich obu kolejny rok miał być najgorszą z prób. Zagubiony w ludzkich emocjach odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią, zawsze zostawiony samemu sobie, Smuga wydawał się być teraz jedyną osobą, która mogłaby pomóc Wilmowskiemu.  
I po jakimś czasie, gdy skulony siadał pod ścianą domu, chowając głowę w ramionach, gdy już udało mu się prośbą, groźbą, szantażem, błaganiem, albo podstępem zmusić Wilmowskiego do snu czy posiłku, gdy zamykał piekące z niewyspania, przekrwione oczy, to sam już nie wiedział, czy to coś, co telepie się w nim gdzieś na samym dnie, nigdy niewypowiedziane, nigdy nie wysłuchane, nigdy nieodkryte, czy to płacze w myśli nad śmiercią kogoś, kogo nigdy w życiu nie spotkał, nad losem dziecka, którego nie znał, nad Wilmowskim, czy nad sobą samym…  
Tak, to był dopiero pierwszy krok w piekło, które zgotował im ten jeden dzień.   
Długo siedzieli tamtej nocy na ławce, zrobiło się zimno, mrok opanował całe otoczenie i ich też otoczył ciasnym kokonem.  
W końcu Wilmowski odezwał się inaczej, już bez tej niemocy, bez desperackiej mantry, że mógł zrobić więcej.  
\- Chodźmy do domu…  
I choć Smuga doskonale wiedział, że żaden z nich nie ma już domu, do którego mógłby wracać, bez słowa pokiwał głową i ruszył koło niego. 

****

\- Kto zdes'?  
Nie odpowiedział, nie miał zamiaru mówić tego tu i teraz. Po prostu zapukał ponownie i czekał cierpliwie, aż kobieta o matczynie zatroskanej twarzy stanęła w drzwiach. Oceniła go uważnym, może nawet przestraszonym wzrokiem.  
Dał jej się bać. Dał jej ocenić wzrokiem jego sylwetkę, jego twarz i spojrzenie. I rozmyślnie wybrał najmroczniejsze ze spojrzeń, gdy oczy kobiety spoczęły na jego twarzy.  
\- Dzień dobry, czy zastałem państwa Karskich? – spytał spokojnie po rosyjsku, nadal bez emocji na nią patrząc.  
\- Tak, a o co chodzi? Kim pan jest?  
Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, gdy z przerażającym opanowaniem odpowiedział, już po polsku, cicho i wyraźnie:  
\- Jestem tutaj w sprawie Tomka. Przysyła mnie jego ojciec z Hamburga, nazywam się Jan Smuga i przyszedłem porozmawiać o chłopcu.  
Uniosła dłoń do ust, niemalże z lękiem cofnęła się o krok za próg. Nie dał jej czasu ochłonąć, spokojnie podszedł bliżej.  
\- Ale… jest w szkole i…  
\- Wspaniale się składa, bo z państwem też chcę najpierw pomówić. Można? – znacząco wskazał drzwi.   
Wpuściła go do mieszkania. Napotkał na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia trójki dzieci, które matka czym prędzej przegoniła do kuchni, wzywając męża z drugiego pokoju.  
Spokojnie zdjął kurtkę, udał, że nie jest świadomy, jaką sensację wywołał u dzieciaków, które wpatrywały się w niego ukradkiem zza framugi.  
A potem spokojnie przeszedł do pokoju i poczekał, aż oboje państwo Karscy wejdą za nim, zamykając szczelnie drzwi.  
Wyjął dokumenty, podał je panu Karskiemu, na wypadek gdyby jednak zamierzali sprawdzić jego prawdomówność.  
\- Przyjechał pan aż z Hamburga… po co? Coś się dzieje?  
\- Przyjechałem w zastępstwie za Andrzeja i jestem teraz można by powiedzieć jego przedstawicielem – uśmiechnął się bez rozbawienia, z nieco groźną nutą dorzucił – Jak taki sekundant na pojedynku.  
Pani Karska pobladła jeszcze bardziej.   
\- Czego pan chce…?   
\- Żebyście państwo usiedli i ze mną porozmawiali – odparł spokojnie, wskazując im ich własne fotele.  
\- Ale czego pan chce od Tomka?  
\- Chłopiec jedzie ze mną do Hamburga, jeśli będzie tego chciał. Gdy już wróci ze szkoły, jeśli państwu to nie wadzi, będę chciał z nim pomówić także.   
\- To jest jeszcze małe dziecko! – zaprotestowała pani Kraska z miejsca, obrzucając obcego natręta nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Mam dla państwa list od Andrzeja – nagle jakby przypomniał sobie Smuga – No i jestem do dyspozycji, proszę śmiało pytać…  
Tylko czekał na choćby drobne nawiązanie do śmierci Anny. Przygotował się do tej rozmowy niczym adwokat do sądu. W jego pamięci wciąż były żywe tamte koszmarne dni krótko po odejściu matki Tomka.  
I patrząc na szczerze wzburzoną minę pani Karskiej, gdy ta czytała list od Andrzeja, nie mógł opanować jednej myśli… on cholera chciał, by zaczęli się kłócić. Chciał im nareszcie to wszystko wytłumaczyć, prosto, sucho, brutalnie. Czekał na to ładnych kilka lat…   
Zdążyli odbyć bardzo długą, bardzo ambiwalentną rozmowę, nim do domu wrócił główny zainteresowany.

„Tomek wszedł niepewnym krokiem do pokoju. Coś nie bardzo wyglądało na to, aby miała go minąć kara. Na wszelki przypadek zatrzymał się w pobliżu drzwi. Mimo obawy ciekawie spojrzał na tajemniczego gościa mówiąc:   
\- Dobry wieczór!   
\- To jest właśnie nasz wychowanek, Tomasz Wilmowski - rzekł wuj Antoni, a zwracając się do chłopca dodał: - Tomku, pan Jan Smuga, przyjaciel twego ojca, przyjechał do ciebie w jego imieniu!   
\- Przyjaciel mego ojca! - zawołał Tomek i nagle odwrócił głowę, powstrzymując łzy cisnące się mu do oczu.   
Smuga zbliżył się do niego. Nie mówiąc ani słowa przygarnął go do siebie. Przez dłuższą chwilę cisza panowała w saloniku. Potem gość wziął Tomka za rękę i posadził przy sobie w fotelu. Dopiero teraz odezwał się:   
\- Sprawiłeś mi, Tomku, miłą niespodziankę. Ojciec opowiadał o tobie, jako o małym jeszcze chłopcu. Tymczasem jesteś już niemal okazałym kawalerem, i to nawet dzielnym, według zapewnień wujostwa. Twój ojciec na pewno się z tego ucieszy. Czy domyślasz się, dlaczego przysłał mnie w swoim zastępstwie?   
Tomek rozpromienił się, słysząc pochwałę. Mężnie zapanował nad swym wzruszeniem i odpowiedział:   
\- Domyślam się, proszę pana. Ojciec musiał uciekać z kraju, aby uniknąć aresztowania za udział w spisku przeciwko carowi. Zapewne teraz również nie byłby tutaj bezpieczny.   
\- To prawda, Tomku. Gdyby powrócił do Polski, zostałby aresztowany. Dlatego nie może przyjechać do ciebie.   
\- Wiem, proszę pana.   
\- Czy chciałbyś zobaczyć się z ojcem?   
W pierwszej chwili Tomek aż zaniemówił ze wzruszenia na samą myśl o ujrzeniu wytęsknionego ojca. Potem zawołał jednym tchem:   
\- Och, tak bardzo bym chciał! Wymyśliłem nawet na to sposób, tylko...   
\- Co „tylko"? - podchwycił Smuga, pilnie go obserwując.   
\- Tylko żal mi było cioci i wujka - dokończył Tomek.   
\- Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli, może wytłumaczyłbyś mi to jaśniej?   
Tomek niepewnie spojrzał na ciotkę, która, widząc jego niezdecydowanie, uśmiechnęła się do niego i zachęciła:   
\- Pan Smuga jest przyjacielem twego ojca, Tomku. Poza tym przyjechał do ciebie w jego imieniu. Trzeba odpowiedzieć szczerze, jeśli pyta.   
\- Może to niezbyt mądre, ale chciałem zrobić coś takiego, żebym musiał również uciekać za granicę - szybko odparł Tomek, widząc, że ciotka wcale nie gniewa się na niego.   
\- No, no, to zaczyna być bardzo ciekawe. Co miałeś zamiar zrobić? - indagował dalej zaintrygowany Smuga.   
\- Postanowiłem napisać w szkole na tablicy „precz z tyranem carem". Myślałem, że wtedy na pewno będą chcieli mnie aresztować i już miałbym powód do ucieczki.   
\- I ty byłeś gotów to zrobić, Tomku? - zawołała ciotka z przerażeniem.   
Tomek zmieszany, z trudem zdobył się na odwagę - zarumieniony wyjaśnił:   
\- Nawet zrobiłem, ciociu. Akurat tego dnia lizusa Pawluka nie było w szkole. Na nieszczęście, gdy wychowawca wszedł do klasy, przestraszyłem się i szybko starłem tablicę. Przypomniałem sobie, że mógłbym ciebie wpędzić do grobu, tak jak tatuś mamę...   
Ciotka oniemiała, a tymczasem Smuga zapytał poważnie:   
\- Kto ci powiedział, że twój ojciec wpędził matkę do grobu?  
\- Ciotka Janina - mruknął Tomek, czując, że palnął głupstwo.  
Smuga spojrzał na Karską. Zaczęła płakać. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili powiedziała usprawiedliwiająco:   
\- Przecież mówiłam panu, jak bardzo boję się o chłopca. On jest stanowczo nad wiek rozwinięty umysłowo i naprawdę za wiele myśli... o tym. Sam pan teraz miał dowód!   
\- Droga pani, Andrzej ma wiele wdzięczności dla państwa za opiekę nad Tomkiem - odparł Smuga. - Należy pamiętać, że żona Andrzeja gorąco była zainteresowana polityczną działalnością męża. Pod groźbą aresztowania słusznie poparła projekt ucieczki z kraju. Przecież w najszczęśliwszym przypadku groziło mu zesłanie na Sybir... Przed przybyciem do państwa widziałem się z dawnym przyjacielem Andrzeja. Potwierdził nasze przekonanie, że przyjazd jego do Polski jest w dalszym ciągu niemożliwy. To znów, co Tomek mówił nam o swoich planach, wydaje mi się najsłuszniejszym powodem, który powinien panią przekonać, że lepiej i nawet... bezpieczniej będzie przyjąć propozycję ojca.   
Ciotka Janina zasłoniła twarz rękoma. Milczący dotąd wuj Antoni podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do chłopca.   
\- Tomku, chcemy cię o coś zapytać, lecz zastanów się dobrze, zanim odpowiesz. Jak słyszałeś, ojciec twój nie może powrócić do kraju, gdyż naraziłby się na przykrości. Tęskni jednak za tobą i chciałby cię mieć przy sobie. My znów nie mniej cię kochamy; wychowaliśmy ciebie na równi z własnymi dziećmi... Trudno nam dzisiaj pogodzić się z myślą, że masz odjechać od nas w świat. Chcemy wszakże jedynie twego dobra. Dlatego muszę dodać, że nawet gdybyś zdecydował się pojechać do ojca, to zawsze możesz powrócić do nas jak do własnego domu. Jesteś już dość mądrym chłopcem. Postanowiliśmy więc dać ci możność wyboru. Powiedz: wolisz pozostać z nami, czy też chciałbyś pojechać do ojca?”

I wtedy był już cholernie dobrze pewien, że z panią Karską mógłby rozmawiać i siedem godzin, nie trzy, a ona i tak wiedziałaby swoje. Nigdy nie rozumiał ludzi… ale tych tutaj nie rozumiał znacznie bardziej…  
Choć tyle dobrego, że Tomek podjął decyzję sam, całkiem dojrzale podchodząc do sprawy. Później owe dojrzałe wrażenie nieco skorygowała wspólna podróż pociągiem do Triestu, ale w dalszym ciągu wypadł zdecydowanie na plus, w porównaniu ze swym wujostwem.  
Ale gdy spotkali się w Trieście z Andrzejem, Smuga pominął szczegóły rozmowy z Karskimi. Przyjaciel nie musiał wiedzieć, że wygłoszono w jego zastępstwie nad wyraz długą, skomplikowaną i dość dosadną miejscami przemowę, przerywaną czasami oburzeniem pani Karskiej, a później już tylko jej płaczem.  
\- Idziemy do domu…  
Dom Tomka nie był w Warszawie, był przy ojcu. I to było pierwsze rewolucyjne odkrycie Jana Smugi w 1902 roku.

****

\- Jak mam rozumieć słowa „to nie miało być tak niebezpieczne w zamyśle”, hm?  
\- No bo ja… ja tylko…  
\- Tomku…  
\- Ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że ta lina może się urwać, tak?  
Przysłuchujący się cichej reprymendzie bosman posłał rozbawione spojrzenie idącemu koło niego Smudze, który tez na pewno musiał słyszeć całą rozmowę.  
Napotkał skrywany starannie uśmiech. Sam też cicho parsknął.  
\- Jak to nie wiedziałeś, że zrobienie sobie linowej huśtawki może skończyć się urwaniem liny, bo hak ją przetnie?!  
\- Ale nikomu nic się…  
\- Rozwaliłeś sobie nogę.  
\- To nic! Ostatnio sturlałem się z urwiska i nic mi nie było i…  
\- Kiedy konkretnie?  
\- Um… tydzień temu? – Tomek kolejny raz poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że sam sobie strzelił w kolano.  
\- Tomku… - głos ojca groźnie się obniżył. Ale sekundę później usłyszał za sobą stłumione parsknięcie bosmana. Zerknął przez ramię na nich. Jego oczy zwęziły się nagannie. Jednak ani Smuga, ani śmiejący się w kułak Nowicki nie wydawali się stosownie tym faktem przejęci – Dość – uznał więc Wilmowski ciężko – Porozmawiamy o tym w domu na spokojnie.  
W domu. Czyli na statku, czyli w Hamburgu, czyli gdzie?  
Istniała jakaś zarezerwowaną pod tą nazwą przestrzeń, w której dyskutowało się wychowawczo, do której wracało się po pracy, w której wszyscy jakoś naturalnie czuli się bezpieczniejsi…  
Gdzieś istniała. Zwierzęta ją sobie wytwarzały, ludzie się na tym skupiali w trudnych chwilach. I na dobrą sprawę on jeden nie widział w słowie „dom” nic kojącego, nic wyczekiwanego.  
Po co w domu? Miejsce jak każde inne. Po co wracać do domu, gdy się przeżywa unicestwienie całego swojego świata? Co da dom? Jaki dom? Wynajęty kąt, wypełniony gratami do wypraw? Kajuta na parowcu, pokój w hotelu, czy namiot na odludziu?  
Bez sensu.

****

\- Ale pan tutaj chyba nie zostanie!? – przejęty Tomek wpatrywał się w niego z przerażaniem po prostu – Nie ma pan zamiaru zostawać w mieście Indian, prawda? Wróci pan do domu?  
\- Nie mam zamiaru tutaj zostawać, spokojnie. Ale musimy się rozdzielić… jak już ci mówiłem…  
\- Ucieknie pan za nami, tak?  
\- Tak.  
\- I wróci pan do domu…?  
Przez jedną sekundę nie było wokoło piekła, które miało się rozpętać, nie było ryzyka krwawej ofiary ku czci boga Słońca, nie było nawet sekretnego korytarza.  
Był tylko chłopiec, który stał przed nim i patrzył ufnie na niego, a jego oczy powtarzały wciąż te same słowa „Wróci pan do domu, tak?”.   
Co z tego, że ten chłopiec był ponad dwudziestoletnim, żonatym podróżnikiem, który zwiedził więcej zakątków ziemskiego globu, niż niejeden wielki odkrywca.   
Smuga nie umiał go okłamywać.  
\- Ucieknę i do was wrócę – odparł cicho.  
\- Daje pan słowo?  
\- Daję słowo.  
Jakby Tomek doskonale wiedział, że jakaś część podróżnika nie pragnie wcale powrotu do cywilizowanego świata i mogłaby się przystosować do życia tutaj. Jakby doskonale wiedział, że on nie ma domu, do którego mógłby wracać. Że ten argument nie działa na niego jednego. Że to na nic, że Smuga równie dobrze może zostać sobie nad Rio Putumayo i nie będzie to dla niego problem.  
Jakby on jeden rozumiał, że fenomen „domu” nie dla wszystkich jest równie wytęsknioną przystanią.

****

Nie wrócił. Złamał obietnicę.  
Wydostał się co prawda z amazońskiej dżungli, razem z bosmanem mieli sporo przygód po drodze, ale finalnie wszyscy razem dotarli przecież do Manaus. I tam Smuga został.   
Po prostu wykręcił się wymówką, że w Egipcie zdążył już być i w sumie, to ma dość zaległości w pracy u Nixona i na plantacjach, by teraz robić sobie wakacje.  
Został sam.  
Siedział sam na werandzie domu, który dla Karskich był bezpieczną przystanią, a dla niego mieszkaniem i składowiskiem broni, sprzętu, map, myśli i godzin spędzanych w ciszy.  
Nie palił – nic tak nie pomaga zwalczyć przyzwyczajeń, jak ponad roczny okres życia w na bezdrożach wzdłuż Amazonki, czego sporą część odbyła się w niewoli. Bezcelowo, w milczeniu gapił się na ciemne, zachmurzone niebo, na którym nie było widać żadnych gwiazd. Miejski gwar już zniknął, ludzie pochowali się do domów, spać, jeść wieczorny posiłek, albo po prostu posiedzieć chwilę w gronie rodzinnym.  
Sam nie wiedział, czemu zaczął iść przed siebie.   
Szedł ciemnymi, opustoszałymi ulicami.   
Mrok wisiał nad miastem, nad ulicami, nad domami… nad nim.  
Gdzie by się nie ruszył, mrok szedł za nim odkąd sięgnął pamięcią.  
Dotarł do portu.  
Ktoś powiedział mu kiedyś, że ludzie wędrujący bez celu najczęściej przystają na mostach i gapią się w wodę. Że mosty mają jakąś taką tajemną właściwość przyciągania zadumanych, zagubionych i po prostu błąkających się samotników.  
W jego wypadku bardziej morza czy oceany spełniały tę funkcję.  
Stanął na molo, gdzie zimny, nocny wiatr ciągnął od wody.  
Bezkres toni łączył się z czernią nieba, zlewając się z nim, zacierając linię horyzontu. Szkoda. Zwykle właśnie na horyzont patrzył w tamtych chwilach. Za horyzontem przecież musiało być coś jeszcze… i on do tego czegoś gnał całe swoje życie.  
I nigdy tego czegoś nie odszukał.  
Nie było lepszego świata, nie było prostej instrukcji odkrycia, gdzie się powinno osiąść. Niektórym po prostu niepisane jest własne miejsce.   
Życie pisze różne historie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie chce pan skoczyć… - miękki, melodyjny głos wymawiał portugalskie słowa z namysłem i powoli.  
Odwrócił powoli wzrok na prawo, wyłapując dopiero teraz drugą postać na pustym zupełnie moście. Stała dość daleko, w podróżnym płaszczu, z ogromną torbą opartą o nogi. Młoda, może nawet za młoda, by tak samotnie sterczeć nad oceanem.  
\- Nie wybieram się do wody – odparł spokojnie.   
\- To dobrze. Wydaje się być… - przechyliła się przez barierkę – zimna – uznała powoli, unosząc na niego wzrok.  
\- Tak – bezsensownie skinął głową, wracając spojrzeniem na horyzont, którego nie było widać.  
Czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie, które oceniło go i chyba z wahaniem starało się coś wywnioskować z tego, co widziało.  
\- A gdzie się pan wybiera?  
\- Na razie nigdzie – odwrócił na nią wzrok – A pani?  
\- Do domu. Skoro świt mam statek… przyszłam się… pożegnać z tym światem – uśmiechnęła się jakoś tęsknie, spoglądając wokoło po zarysach budynków, po czekający statkach, po lekkich falach uderzających o drewniane molo.  
\- Rozumiem.  
Rozumiał w rzeczywistości, bo pomimo brutalności tamtejszych ludzi, dzikości natury i tropikalnej, parnej pogody, ten świat był całkiem urokliwy.  
\- Pan nie wraca do domu?  
Spojrzał na nią ponownie, z jakimś namysłem ocenił sondujące go wciąż badawczo oczy.  
\- Nie zamierzam zrobić nic głupiego, nie musi się pani martwić. Po prostu sobie stoję.  
\- Tak, widzę… ale nie pójdzie pan do domu?  
\- Nie.  
\- Dlatego, że pan go nie znosi?  
\- Dlatego, że chwilowo nie mam w spisie takiego miejsca – odparł z lekko gorzkim uśmiechem.  
Uśmiechnęła się, pokręciła głową.  
\- Dom to nie miejsce. To ludzie.  
Na chwilę zawiesił na niej wzrok, nim odwrócił go znów na horyzont. Kobieta cały czas na niego po prostu patrzyła. Gdy cisza się przeciągała, odezwała się łagodnie.  
\- Zróbmy eksperyment – skutecznie wyrwała go z rozmyślań, zdziwione oczy zwróciły się na nią – Ja powiem kilka słów, pan pomyśli o osobach, które pierwsze nasuną się panu na myśl…  
\- Nie ma pani co robić?  
\- Nie, mówiłam panu, czekam na statek. Pan nie czeka na nic. Mamy czas… więc?  
\- No dobrze…  
\- Zaczynam… spokój.  
Spokoju w życiu to on nie miał nigdy, od tego zacznijmy. Ale polubił to z czasem. Może kilka razy zatęsknił za brakiem ryzyka, ale to było bardzo dawno temu…  
\- Pustka, nie ma – zaśmiał się bez rozbawienia.  
\- Pomoc – odparła, jakby go nie słyszała.  
Pomoc już lepiej. Otrzymał pomoc w życiu od wielu osób… najbardziej heroicznym jego zdaniem był ten gest, który otrzymał od Wilmowskiego w Tybecie. Rzucili wszystko, przypłynęli, przebyli szmat drogi, dotarli do Hemis. Bo napisał jeden krótki telegram.   
Tak. Słowo „pomoc” bez wątpienia należało do Andrzeja.  
\- Zrozumienie.  
Wilmowski widział, kiedy jest źle i wtedy nie pytał go o nic. Tomek szanował to, że czasami po prostu nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Nawet z czasem bosman nauczył się go nie zadręczać… i został z nim w niewoli, by mu pomóc.  
Tomek przebrał się za buddyjskiego mnicha, by go odszukać w Hemis, gdy dowiedział się, że Smuga czuwa przy kimś, kto umiera i uznał, że chce po prostu przy nim być. Chce mu pomóc.  
Chwila, miał myśleć o zrozumieniu, nie o pomocy!   
\- Odwaga.  
Tomek bał się tygrysa. A mimo to strzelił do niego, by ocalić ich obu. Bał się rozwścieczonego goryla, ale strzelił, gdy Smuga krzyknął do niego, by to on zabił zwierzę… nie widział dygoczącej przez truciznę ręki opiekuna, o prostu wykonał polecenie.  
Choć się bał.  
Sally bała się skakać w przepaść, gdy próbowano złożyć ją w ofierze. Ale skoczyła, bo trzeba było zagrać w grę, udawać, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem ceremonii. Nie wiedziała, czy uda się ją złapać… ale skoczyła.  
Wilmowski ruszył z nimi w Himalaje, choć wykrycie jego tożsamości przez rosyjski patrol znaczyło pewną śmierć. Tadek tak samo. A potem zorganizowali odbicie Zbyszka…  
Bali się, musieli się bać.  
On bał się cholernie, gdy jechał do Warszawy po Tomka. Ale pojechał. Nie z musu, nie pod groźbami… dla Andrzeja, tak po prostu. I wiedział, ba! był pewien, że na jego miejscu Wilmowski postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo.  
\- Spokój…  
Może to siedzenia razem przy ognisku, słuchanie gadania bosmana albo entuzjastycznej tyrady Tomka… może to jak Wilmowski uśmiechał się z ciepłym pobłażaniem, gdy widział jak emocjonujące są dla jego syna nowe przygody.  
Może to jak stojąc u stóp najwyższych gór świata wciągał w płuca zimny, górski wiatr, który piekł w płucach i zmuszał do łzawienia oczy, które nie były w stanie ogarnąć bezmiaru horyzontu wokoło.   
Tomek stał wtedy koło niego, impulsywnie rozłożył ramiona, by złapać wiatr i roześmiał się cicho, bez powodu, tak po prostu… z takim szczerym spokojem.  
Bo już było dobrze… przez tę jedną chwilę było dobrze.  
\- Dom.  
I teraz widział wyraźnie cztery osoby drzemiące w przedziale pociągu jadącego z Boliwii w stronę Manaus. Sally spała wtulona w ramię Tomka, zakryta jego kurtką.  
Wilmowski opierał głowę o szybę, bardziej czuwał niż spał, po prostu przymknął oczy i chwilę odpoczywał.  
Nowicki usiłował coraz mniej pewnym ruchem zrzucić ze swego kolana zaślinioną kufę Dinga, który po prostu chciał zrobić sobie poduszkę, czego uparty marynarz chyba nie respektował.  
Uśmiechał się wtedy, patrząc na nich. Przybyli dla niego zza oceanu, by go najzwyczajniej w świecie sobie zabrać z powrotem, gdy jakieś plemię Indian go sobie przywłaszczyło. A teraz spali, nareszcie spokojni, nareszcie w komplecie… bo należał do nich, bo chcieli go z wśród siebie, bo o niego zawalczyli, zaryzykowali.   
Dla niego. Ci ludzie chcieli, by został z nimi.   
\- Uśmiecha się pan…  
Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań, wrócił do niej spojrzeniem.  
\- Dziękuję, to był bardzo ciekawy eksperyment.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – widziała zmianę w jego spojrzeniu, tylko się uśmiechnęła. Wskazała osobę, która właśnie wychodziła z pobliskiej tawerny, chyba poszła o coś spytać – Idę z mężem jeszcze złapać chwilę snu przed rejsem. A pan… pan tutaj tak zostaje…?   
Zawahał się. Spojrzał znów na horyzont. I po raz pierwszy tknęła go myśl, że może nigdy nie patrzył na coś nieokreślonego… może próbował zobaczyć za tą linią kogoś.  
\- Nie… nie zostaję.  
\- To gdzie pan…  
\- Myślę, że… że chyba wrócę do domu – odparł cicho, nie patrząc już na nią.  
Nie widział więc, jak uśmiechnęła się leciutko, jak skinęła mu głową. Znikła pospiesznie z molo, podbiegająca do tamtego człowieka.  
Znikła i nie dowiedział się nawet nigdy, jak miała na imię.  
Szkoda… bo chciałby jej jeszcze raz podziękować.  
Zamiast tego poszedł do budki z biletami w przystani. Była noc, wszystko było wyzamykane. Nie przejął się tym jednak.  
Poczekał.   
Gdy niewyspany sprzedawca przylazł wreszcie skoro świt do budki, obrzucił siedzącego na ławce człowieka zdruzgotany spojrzeniem.  
\- Pan wie, że mamy w Manaus hotele, tak?  
Zmęczony uśmiech pojawił się na zniszczonej słońcem i wiatrem twarzy. Smuga skinął lekko głową.  
\- Tak, wiem. A nie wie pan, kiedy będzie płynąć coś do Kairu?  
Wracał do domu.


End file.
